


Party At My Place

by haroldstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldstyles/pseuds/haroldstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties weren't really Zayn's thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party At My Place

The throb and pulse of the music as Zayn entered the frat house was irritating, to say the least. He had no idea what possessed him to follow Louis' advice to go to this party (when had taking Louis' advice ever been a good idea?), but here he was, staring awkwardly at every dancing girl and snogging couple in a three feet vicinity. 

Just as he was bouncing the idea of leaving without being noticed around his skull, his best mate caught him.

"Zayn, you made it, sweet thing!" Louis bellowed, throwing an arm around the brunette, grinning and clearly pissed. Zayn scrunched his nose a bit when he received a sloppy kiss to the cheek, quickly wiping it away with his sleeve. 

"So what you doin' then, Lou? You drunk already, huh?" he poked, Louis grinning wider.

"I've been here since half eight; you're late, lovely!" 

The shorter boy excused himself, finding what Zayn assumed to be his first victim of the night, a lanky curly-haired bloke with dinner plate eyes.

 

Zayn pushed back his black hair, scanning the room a little. He only recognized a few people from class, but no one he'd said more than a 'hello' to on occasion. He made his way to the back of the house, where people were swimming in the pool and doing some more snogging. 

"Bored, too?" A voice cut his haze, causing him to look at its source, a small, blonde boy, with arms that could break a few necks. 

"What? Uh, yeah. I don't know anyone here really."

The guy chuckled, putting out his cigarette under a white trainer, then bringing his blue eyes to Zayn's brown. "Yeah, s'pretty boring, ain't it? I'm Niall, by the way."

Zayn was fascinated by this boy, with his Irish slur, and the body he would kill to have under him. It wasn't until he heard a throat clearing that he realized he was staring.

"What? Oh, Zayn! I'm Zayn Malik."

Niall just laughed again. "Pleasure to meet you, Zayn Malik."

Zayn grinned sheepishly at him, biting his lip a little. 

"Y'know," Niall started as he backed Zayn up against the house, "Zayn is a lovely name. I've got a feeling it'd feel good to scream, too."

His eyes went to satellite dish levels of large at the filthy invitation, jerking away from the blonde, and adjusting his glasses. 

"Y-You want to -- Niall, wow! That's, um, great? Good!"

Niall nearly fell backwards at how hard he was laughing now, Zayn feeling more than a little insulted.

"Hey, what's so bloody funny, asshole?" Zayn demanded. Niall caught his breath the best he could.

"No, no, it's cute! Y-You're adorable, Zayn. I'm not making fun of you, I swear."

He lightened up a bit at the confession, smiling at the shorter boy. "So..do you want to, then? I mean, I've never hooked up randomly like this."

Niall nodded confidently. "Yeah, let's do it." He put his hand out to meet Zayn's, and he took it happily.

They shuffled through the crowds to the stairs, trying to find an empty room. Five knocks on just as many doors, and none were available.

"Do you want to go to my dorm? My mate Louis is here so I'm sure he won't mind if I take you back."

Niall kissed Zayn's cheek. "I'd love that."

As they made their way out of the house, Zayn was just about on Cloud Nine. He gripped the blonde's hand harder, internally squeaking.

They walked through a few groups of people, getting a stare or two on the way to Zayn's dormitory complex.

Once there, Zayn unlocked the door, and closed it behind them in haste. Niall barely got a chance to blink before Zayn had him against the wall, their lips meeting heatedly. The brunette nearly ripped off Niall's tank, chucking it to the floor along with his own navy t-shirt. Their tongues came together briefly, Zayn's hand already finding Niall's zipper and tugging it down. His jeans were next, and Niall managed to mirror the action on Zayn. 

Zayn realized then that there wasn't anywhere comfortable they could fuck in the living room, so he dragged Niall to the bedroom, and threw him roughly on his bed. 

Niall chuckled in the back of his throat as Zayn bit down on his neck, though it quickly transferred to a whine. His hips canted, needing something done to his cock right about _now_ , thank you. 

Zayn took the hint, bringing out Niall's cock and stroking lightly. The blonde bucked his hips, grunting and just needing _more_. 

Just then, Zayn got an idea, and dropped to his knees. Niall looked puzzled, and just got a 'stroke yourself' in explanation. 

He began to do just that, wetting his palm with saliva to ease the friction. Zayn worked his briefs the rest of the way down, leaving them hanging at his ankles. His licked his lips as he eyed his target, the most beautiful bum he'd ever seen.

"Lift your hips," he ordered. Niall complied, giving Zayn a clear view of his fuzzy sac and the hole he was so close to tasting.

He leant down, kneading Niall's inner thighs with an animalistic grin. Niall practically squawked when he felt a wet, warm tongue on his hole, being the first time he'd ever felt anything like it. 

Zayn began his ministrations, kissing, licking, and sucking, the taste bitter and so damn _good_. Niall could barely take the feeling on his cock and his ass at the same time, his balls tightening and getting dangerously close. All the while, Zayn had started touching himself, nearing the edge himself.

Both boys came within seconds of each other, Niall choking back a groan, and Zayn grunting in the back of his throat. 

Zayn zipped himself back into his jeans, Niall putting his back on. They both lay on Zayn's bed, having a cuddle. 

"That was --"

"Good, yeah."

They both laughed. 

"I was going to say 'awesome', but 'good', yeah." Zayn chuckled.

A sigh collected between them.

"Let's do again sometime, yeah?" Niall suggested.

"Definitely."


End file.
